Welcome to the Madness
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Enak gak sih direbutin sama cowok ganteng? Jawaban Akashi: NGGAK! Apalagi kalo pada GGS (Ganteng-Ganteng Sableng). Bagaimanakah sepak terjang Akashi?/Mengandung harem!Akashi, Ukeshi, dan lime yang kurang asem bin kurang segar/Kalo ada yang nanya, bukan. Ini bukan soal gala skating fandom sebelah yang lagi booming itu


**Welcome to the Madness**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: AnyonexUke!Akashi.**

 **Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya saya pasti KiyoHana menjadi canon**

 **Warning: Semi-AU, TYPO, cerita maksa, nyerempet lime dikit, All!Teikou, dll dkk**

 **Untuk keamanan silahkan konsultasikan ke dokter terlebih dahulu**

~~oo00oo~~

Ciuman panas menelisik dan mengusik seluruh inci tubuhnya. Tangan lembut yang penuh kasih merengkuh tubuhnya dan makin mengajaknya menyelam pada kenikmatan yang panjang namun sekejap. Lolongan kenikmatan yang dikeluarkan bibir pucatnya makin membuat lawan mainnya semakin bersemangat. Tensi ruangan yang panas ditambah nafas tersengal yang dikeluarkan kedua belah pihak semakin menambah nafsu dan gairah. sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir mengakhiri malam tersebut

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei." bisik pemilik suara tersebut.

Iris dwiwarna tersebut menatap lawan bicaranya, ditorehkannya senyum kelelahan.

"Aku juga..."

~~oo00oo~~

Suara kicau burung membangunkan Akashi Seijuurou dari tidurnya. Melamun sejenak di atas ranjangnya dan menggeleng berusaha menghilangkan memori laknat tersebut dari kepalanya.

Memakai segera seragam sekolahnya, Akashi memutuskan akan menganggap itu sebagai mimpi dan menganggapnya angin lewat.

~~oo00oo~~

"Selamat pagi, Akashi."

Akashi menoleh, tersenyum pada sahabatnya, Midorima Shintarou.

"Berangkat pagi, seperti biasanya ya, Shintarou?"

Midorima mendengus. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah vas tanah liat kecil bergambar bunga krisan berwarna merah.

"Lagi-lagi kau membawa benda aneh, Shintarou." Komentar Akashi.

"Ini bukan benda aneh. Ini _lucky item_ cancer hari ini, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima. Akashi cuma bisa mingkem.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi- _kun_. Midorima- _kun_."

Akashi dan Midorima menoleh, melihat sosok biru muda berwajah datar sedatar tembok rumah Author di belakang mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya. Pagi sekali. Kau baru datang?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku sudah disini daritadi. Kalian saja yang terlalu asyik berbicara sampai tak sadar aku ada di belakang kalian." Balas Kuroko datar.

"Jangan ngawur. Kemampuanmu itu misdirection. Jadi sadar tidak sadar kau bisa ada dimana saja tanpa disadari lawan." Sanggah Midorima sambil mengangkat kacamatanya. Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar namun ada sedikit sinar tak suka di mata birunya.

"Kalimat Midorima- _kun_ itu tidak sopan." Ujarnya. Lalu biru dan hijau saling bertatapan dan entah kenapa menimbulkan sensasi dingin. Apakah klorofil dan biru menghasilkan mint? #RecehLuThor

Akhirnya Midorima dan Kuroko hanya saling berpandangan sengit sepanjang jalan mereka menuju SMA Teikou.

~~oo00oo~~

"Aka-chiinn...selamat pagii~~"

"AKASHICCHIII! _OHAYOU-SSU_!"

"Kalian semua berisik! Hoy, Akashi. Aku pinjam PR matematikamu dong."

Akashi menghela napas mendengar jeritan dari makhluk-makhluk penuh warna bin ajaib yang mengaku babu-ehem. Anak buahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Atsushi. Ryouta. Dan Daiki, aku tak akan meminjamkan PRku. Usaha sendiri sana."

Kise Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Yang satunya warna kuning ngambang di kali yang satunya lagi titan ungu. Tapi tenang, dia cuma tertarik sama maiubou dan sejenisnya kok. Terutama yang berwarna merah (bukan darah) dan berbau stroberi

Sementara ini, Ahomine Dakian (digebuk) Maaf, salah. Yang bener Aomine Daiki. Siluman daki nan binal yang kerjaannya bolos dan tidur di kelas. Diduga mesum akut dan punya obsesi besar pada Mai-chan namun seisi sekolah sempat gempar karena sudah tak pernah ditemukan Aomine menenteng majalah Mai-chan tapi entah kenapa ia membawa brosur kegiatan sekolah bersamanya. Apakah dia tobat?

"Akashi." Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah pintu kelas.

Di sana berdiri sesosok senpai berambut hitam dan dijuluki 'Si Monyong dari Gua Hantu' alias Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Ada apa, _senpai_?" tanya Akashi.

"Hari ini ada rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah. Jangan sampai telat." Pesan Nijimura.

"Tentu. Aku tak akan lupa."

Nijimura pun undur diri setelah bel berdentang. Tak lama kemudian guru pun masuk dan semua kembali ke mejanya masing-masing. Akashi menyiapkan bukunya dan tak sengaja menatap pemuda abu-abu pendiam yang duduk di pojokan depan. Tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Sadar mata mereka bertemu, si abu-abu melengos.

~~oo00oo~~

Waktu istirahat tiba. Semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Kemana? Mau membantu korban longsor. Ya kagak lah! Tempat favorit siswa disaat istirahat tentu saja kantin.

Tak terkecuali geng pelangi-pelangi ceria (red, Kisedai) ini.

Mereka semua kini berkumpul di sebuah meja dan menikmati makan siang mereka. Mereka asyik berbincang satu sama lain-

"AOMINECCHI CURANG! ITU KAN LAUKKU!"

"Bagi dikit pelit amat sih."

"BELI SENDIRI SANA!"

"Kalian semua seperti anak kecil, nanodayo. Dan Murasakibara, apa-apaan cara pegang sumpitmu itu? Kau anak TK?!"

"Berisik ah. Yang penting kan bisa buat makan."

"Midorima- _kun_. Kau terdengar seperti ibu rumah tangga yang mendidik anaknya."

"KUROKO-!"

Akashi memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Seolah keributan teman-temannya itu hanya angin lewat. Yah mereka semua sudah biasa begini sih.

Tapi lama-lama kan eneg juga.

"Kalian semua, diamlah. Makan dengan tenang." Perintah Akashi sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Baik, kanjeng."

Diantara ketenangan itu, sesosok preman bertato (entah gimana caranya dia gak kena razia) berambut pirang mendatangi meja mereka dan tanpa aba-aba menarik Akashi dari mejanya.

"WOY! PENCULIK!"

~~oo00oo~~

Tubuh ramping itu dilempar sampai membentur dinding. Kini Akashi dan tersangka pelaku penarikan paksa sudah berada di atap sekolah. Akashi hanya menatapnya kesal sementara yang ditatap hanya memamerkan senyuman sinis.

"Mau apalagi kau, Nash?"

Yang dipanggil Nash hanya memamerkan seringai licik. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Akashi. Menyudutkannya ke dinding dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Arogan sekali. Seperti yang sudah diduga dari putra tunggal keluarga Akashi." Komentarnya.

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu. Katakan apa maumu dan menjauh dariku."

Nash mengangkat satu alisnya. Menyandarkan tangan kanannya di tembok dan menatap Akashi intens.

"Jadi begitu ucapanmu pada orang yang sudah mengambil kali pertamamu, hm?"

Wajah Akashi langsung memerah mendengarnya. Mulutnya menganga, berusaha bicara. Namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Melihat itu, Nash kembali menyeringai.

"Aku bisa saja merebutnya lagi, kau tahu?" Nash mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi ciuman pada bibir mungil Akashi. Ciumannya kasar dan memaksa. Membuat lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir Akashi.

Ciumannya perlahan makin dalam. Namun Nash langsung melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke leher. Tangannya menelisik masuk ke dalam seragam sekolah Akashi dan memainkan putingnya, membuat Akashi berjengit perlahan. Keringat mulai mengalir ditambah sinar matahari yang amat panas menambah suhu tubuh Akashi.

Akashi membuka matanya yang sejak awal tertutup rapat, menyadari Nash menghentikan ciumannya. Dilihatnya Nash sedang memegangi kepalanya dan dibelakangnya ada seseorang.

"M-Mayuzumi?"

Yang dipanggil Mayuzumi hanya menatap Akashi datar, lalu menatap Nash lagi.

"Duh, sakit dodol! Masalah lo apa, hah?!" Nash nyolot. Mayuzumi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau sendiri? Apa masalahmu sampai menyeret orang ke atap sekolah begini?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Tentu saja aku kesini ingin mengambil kepolosannya kan?" tanya Nash balik seolah mengambil kepolosan seseorang itu bukan hal yang susah. terlebih dari tangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ckckck. Padahal kau juga baru mencium bibirnya saja."

"Aku gak butuh komentarmu! Memang kau sehebat apa hah?"

"Yang jelas aku lebih hebat darimu?"

"Mana buktinya?"

"Karena...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akulah yang pertama kali meniduri Akashi Seijuurou."**

Akashi keselek udara. Ia tambah bingung ngeliat Nash mencak-mencak sementara Mayuzumi hanya berwajah datar.

"TUNGGU DULU BENTAR!"

Akashi hanya bisa _facepalm_ ketika para babu-salah lagi. Teman-temannya berdatangan dan langsung menghampiri Nash dan Mayuzumi.

"APA MAKSUDMU KAU SUDAH MENIDURI AKASHI?!"

"HEH, ABU-ABU BUTEK! ENAK AJA LO CURI START DULUAN!"

"Lu lebih butek dari gua, setan."

"HUWEEEHHH AKASHICCHI SUDAH TERNODAI- _SSU_!"

"Yah...berarti Aka-chin sudah gak bisa menikah dong."

"Hmh. Ini pasti karena kau tidak memakai jimat pemberianku, nanodayo."

"Akashi- _kun_ tenang saja. Meski kau sudah tidak suci lagi aku tetap akan bersamamu. Karena itu." Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Semuanya langsung gempar.

"HEH! Enak aja lo Tetsu! Gue yang kudunya nikahin dia!"

"GAK BOLEEHH! AKASHICCHI HARUS MENIKAH DENGANKUU!"

"Aka-chin, kalau Aka-chin menikah denganku Aka-chin bisa makan yang manis-manis setiap hari loh."

"Dia tidak butuh yang begituan, nodayo!"

"Lah, siapa cepat dia dapat lah! Berarti gue yang kudunya nikahin Akashi!"

"Lu cuma ngerebut keperawanan dia aja, jadi mending lo diem!"

"Urusan lo apaan monyong?!"

Akashi pengen headbang ke dinding. Kapan hidupnya bisa damai?

Tapi kekacauan inilah hidupnya. Yasudah nikmati sajalah.

 **~~~END~~~(dengan gajenya)**

*ketawa geblek* Hai semua~ Lala disini.

Yah saya harusnya bikin AkaFuri day. Namun sekali lagi saudara-saudara, kawan sekolah saya Aci a.k.a **valvalnoctis** merikues dan malah ini yang selesai duluan gegara kejedot pas nonton ulang Yuri on Ice episode 11. Jangan tanya hubungannya apa. Saya juga gak tau.

Anyway, saya niatnya ini pengen jadi pwp tapi malah jadi humor gak keruan gini.

Intinya, review plz


End file.
